


I’ll always love you

by thescarletwitchh



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 10:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17660861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescarletwitchh/pseuds/thescarletwitchh
Summary: I’m sorry





	I’ll always love you

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry

He bent down resting on his knees, and ran his hands through the grass softly, “You know tones it’s been a while since we’ve done this.” He for comfortable, sitting crossed legged on the warm grass with the sun shining over him. “I have a lot of stories to share with you, but i mean starting with the more relevant one it’ll have to be peter, he finally started university, got into NYU on a full scholarship, he wishes he could be here he sends his best” he paused taking in a breath of the fresh air, the oxygen was crisp and clean. “Happy finally started his own security company it’s really booming, he’s very happy with the out come. And Pepper, she’s been running the company so smoothly it’s amazing you really did know what you were doing keeping her in charge of everything” he broke off his voice becoming lower as his throat filled, thickly with tears building up in his eyes. “I  _ really miss you tony”  _ he whispered, “and i know you’re in a better place, you’re  _ finally resting,  _ but i wish you hadn’t left so damn early” he ran his hand smoothly on the cobblestone of the grave. “But everyone remembers you, they have memorials for you everywhere, nearly every corner on every street in New York at least” He broke down crying finally letting everything he’s pushed down, out. “I thought that maybe i could do this without you but i can’t i really can’t”. Rhodey clutched the grave making his knuckles turn white “ _ i’ve always and will always love you”  _


End file.
